The Worst Day
by XtremeChiq
Summary: RayNeela. Ray and Neela are having a bad day, until someone decides to turn the bad day, into a good day. I'm not great with summaries. R
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: i'm going to try to keep the chapters short like this one... so there is probably going to be lots of short chapters

* * *

"Oh my God" screamed Neela as she entered upon a site, she never thought she'd see. It was Ray. Playing the guitar. In his boxers.

"Oh, hey," acknowledge Ray as he finished the chord. He moseyed over to the kitchen and grabbed the milk carton out of the refrigerator.

"Ray, would you mind putting on a pair of pants over your underwear?" asked Neela attempting to look at him in the eyes, and not glance down to his black and white boxers.

"Why? We're roomies," said Ray with a smile before he had a gulp of milk from the milk carton. He shook the carton to realize that he had taken the last sip. "Hey, Dr. Jumbomart, we're out of milk."

"What am I, your mother? You can get the milk yourself." replied Neela, rather angry.

"Ok, now why are we so angry today?"

"Ray, just put a pair of pants on." said Neela. Ray cocked his head to the his, hinting to Neela that he knew that him going sans-pants was not what was bugging her. "Alright. If you care so much, I didn't have a great day today, and the last thing I wanted to see was you in your boxers." Neela walked over and slumped into the couch

Ray sighed, and followed her. "Well, I'm not really having a great day today either. Yeah, Susan gave me another speech about thinking whether medicine is the right job for me, and then the band got pissed because Susan's speech made me miss the practice. So what happened to you?" Neela readjusted her position as if to tell Ray that she wasn't about to tell him. "Ok... Well, whenever I have a bad day, I just let it out by playing the guitar in my boxers. Hence this little display you walked in on. You wanna give it a shot?"

"I don't play the guitar," whispered Neela coldly.

Ray leaned in closer to her, with concern. "Neela, what happened?"

She quietly, almost silently, whispered, "Nothing."

"Ok, that's it. Get up." commanded Ray.

"What?" asked Neela, utterly confused to his command.

'I'm not going to let you sit around the house and mope. We're going to go cheer you up." Said Ray with a smile that even Neela could hardly resist.

"Ray, I'm really not in the mood to –"

"Uh uh. Get up. I promise you, we are going to have fun." Neela gave him a look that clearly said she did not want to go. "Alright, if you go with me to this one place, I will go to someplace of your choice."

"Anyplace?" asked Neela, almost convinced.

"Anyplace your heart desires."

After a few seconds of consideration, Neela nodded her head, and Ray pulled her up. "So, what place are we going to first?" asked Neela, almost scared of what Ray had in store.

"It's a surprise"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is so long... I compared to the other one. Thank you to Ash, whose comment inspiredthe first few lines of my fic. I hope you guys like it! (oh, and there's another disclaimer at the bottom. I put it there because it might give away part of the chapter)

* * *

"Couldn't you dress like a civilized person?" asked Neela as she and Ray hopped out of the car. "I mean, couldn't you just wear normal pants?"

"Scrubs were the only thing in my car, sorry." replied Ray, with a smirk

"And you couldn't turn around, go back upstairs and get regular pants? I mean, what kind of person leaves the house in their boxers?"

"Well, you didn't stop me from leaving."

"I try not pay attention to that region."

"_Try_?" asked Ray with a complacent smile on his face.

Neela cringed at her word choice. "Whatever. At least your wearing pants right?" asked Neela, trying to put an end to the conversation.

"Right." said Ray, keeping his stare on Neela, just before he broke it to look up at the sign in front of him. 'Here we are. Greg's Karaoke Bar. Perfect."

"Oh no. Ray, I don't sing, let alone sing in a bar." pleaded Neela.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Ray grabbed Neela's small hand and led her into the bar. "I'll have a Heineken, and she'll have..."

" Alcohol at 6 o'clock at night?" Ray gave her a look. "I'll have a Coors Light," Neela replied, She thought to herself "I'll need a drink to get through this". Neela was a bit scared. She doesn't sing, or at least not in front of people. It all started when she was a child, when her brother would laugh at her constantly for being tone-deaf. Ever since then, she never so much as hummed in front of others.

"So, here's what happens. You go up to the stage, and the machine randomly chooses a song for you. The lyrics come up on the screen, and you just sing them. Ready?" Ray seemed pretty excited. He rarely got a chance to see his roommate hang loose. Except for that one time when he saw her dancing through the door crack, she was always strict Neela.

"Ray... I can't do this." Neela said with the nervous look.

"Neela —"

"No, Ray... I– I can't do this."

Neela looked so scared. She looked imperfect, a look new to Ray. He lived with girl, and everyday, she was the perfect roommate. She never made a mess, she was never too loud, always at work on time, and knew everything from every medical book. But at this moment, it was a whole new Neela. One that has flaws. It was actually a relief to Ray to know that she wasn't prefect. What fun is perfection?

"It's cool. Let's just go sit down, and have some drinks." Ray put his hand on Neela's back and led her to an available booth.

After an hour, Ray and Neela were having a blast. Booing people off the stage seemed to amuse them

Ray looked at Neela and said, "I think I'm going to go up." Ray winked and started to go up.

Neela looked at him and jokingly said, "I wish I had tomatoes."

Ray got to the stage and turned the machine on. He started to laugh when the name of the song turned came on his monitor.

"Um, this song goes out to my roomie. Neela, this is for you." He gave her wink before he started to sing.

"_The real me is a southern girl _

_With her Levy's on and an open heart _

_Wish I could save the world_

_Like I was Supergirl_"

Neela began to laugh profusely at Ray's display. She could not believe that he was singing "With You" by Jessica Simpson. He was punk and black nail polish, not blonde and pop star.

"_But with you _

_I can let my hair down _

_I can say anything crazy _

_I know you'll catch me _

_Right before I hit the ground_"

Ray and Neela met eyes as he continued singing. Neela never realized the lyrics of the song, until she heard them coming out of Ray. After only a few lines, the men in the corner began to boo Ray, and he decided to step down from the stage. The men would rather see a girl up there than the talented Ray.

When Ray got to the table, he looked at Neela and asked, "Well, how was I."

"You were ok." Neela lied right through her teeth. She thought Ray did a fantastic job.

"Care to do better?" Neela got a nervous look on her face, and Ray just told her, "Face your faces. Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her to the stage. "You can do it."

Ray backed up and let Neela turn the song on.

Neela began to chuckle as she looked up to Ray. She quietly whispered, "Ok" She lowered the microphone so that it met her lips. "Um, this song is dedicated to Dr. Ray Barnett." Neela cringed as she pressed the start button.

"_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes _

_A little righteous and too proud_

_I just want to find a way to compromise _

_'Cause I believe that we can work things out_"

Ray began to laugh. It amused him just how much someone could ruin a song with their vocals. This laughter made Neela loosen up and enjoy her embarrassment.

"_All I know is I'm lost without you _

_I'm not gonna lie _

_How am I going to be strong without you _

_I need you by my side _

_If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do..._

_I'm lost without you_"

As Neela finished the chorus, the men in the corner began saying obscene comments about Neela. One man said, "Yeah, you lookin' fine girl". Another said, "Can't wait to tap that." The third said "Shake that booty mama!"

Ray turned to face them, just as Neela got off the stage in huge discomfort. Ray grabbed her arms, and began to walk her over to the booth. The three gentlemen got up and walked over to Neela.

"Hey girl," The tallest one said while eying Neela.

"Look –" Ray began to say.

"Were we talkin' to you?" the fattest one said.

"I'm not interested in —" Neela tried to say to make the men go away.

"Oh, you'll be interested," said the tall one again as he began to touch Neela's hips. Trying to get away, she backed up and bumped into Ray.

"Why you running girl?" the taller man said again.

He got closer to Neela, and grabbed her butt. At that moment, Ray pushed the man who didn't talk out of the way and punched the man trying to grope Neela. When the man went backwards, as a reaction, Neela ran behind Ray. He whispered for her to get out of the bar. Now. Neela turned and began to jog, out, turning around to see her roomie. Ray noticed that she was hesitant about leaving, and mouth the words "go".

A few minutes later, Ray came out, with a bleeding lip.

"Oh my god, Ray are you ok?" asked Neela to of deep concern for him

"I'm better than the other guys," Ray said with an attempt at a smirk

"Ray, I'm so sorry, I –"

"Hey. This is not your fault. Those guys were just being jerks and got what they deserved. You can just called this lip a victory wound."

"Thank you" Neela said as she leaned in to hug Ray. After a few seconds, the hug was broken.

"So, seeing as how this probably isn't making your day any better, do you want to go home?"

"Nah, we still have my stop." Said Neela, as she grabbed Ray's hand and began walking over to the car.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, the two reached their destination.

"Here we are," said Neela with a smile on her face.

"This is where we're going? Oh my god..."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own "With You" by Jessica Simpson or "Lost Without You" by Delta Goodrem 


	3. Hiatus

Hey guys its me! Sorry about not updating this story. I have been so incredably busy. (In fact, it wasn't until I got an email about a review that i remembered that I never finished this story) Unfortunatly, I don't have time to update this story, as well as I would like. So I am declaring a hiatus on the story. It's not over, and trust me, I will finish it (probably sometime in September, I'll be back to writing it). Hope everybody's been enjoying their summers, and is staying Roomie-true! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Sorry for taking soo incredibly long with updates. Between work and school, I barely have time to updates. But, with the season premier on Thursday, I was inspired (by the seemingly short Roomie scene). So thank you for those of you that stuck around and are reading it after like 3 months of postponement. You rock.

* * *

"Oh my God.." 

"This is where I go when I want to relax." Neela smiled as she read the name of the business. "Pearl Day Spa and Massage."

"You're kidding me, right?" asked Ray.

"No, really. This is my stop." Ray stared blankly at Neela. "Oh what? Your afraid your punk-rocker image will be shattered?"

"My 'punk-rocker image'" said Ray imitating Neela's accent, but then returning to normal said, "is in no risk here. I can handle a Day Spa."

"Ok, good. Then you're paying."

"Now wait, we didn't agree --" Ray tried to say, before being interrupted by Neela.

"Let's go."

Neela grabbed Ray's hand and pulled him into the Day Spa. Upon entrance, two blonde girls walked out and giggled as they passed by Ray.

"Great." he whispered to himself.

Neela walked up to the receptionist. "Hi, can have an appointment for two."

"We close in about an hour, so you can only get the massage appointment."

"Fine by me." replied Ray, not sounding too enthusiastic.

"Excellent. Can you have your names?"

"Neela and Ray." replied Neela, as she cast a smirk at Ray.

"And would you like two separate rooms, or one room?"

"We'll have two --"

"We'll share one." Ray interrupted Neela before she could get her sentence out. She sent a threatening glare at Ray for requesting one room. Ray just blinked at Neela, pretending he didn't notice her glare.

"Follow me please." the receptionist said as she opened two glass doors. Ray and Neela followed her down the hall into the changing rooms. 'You can change in here, and towels are in the drawers under the seats. Your room is right across."

"I'm sorry, change into what?" asked Ray in confusion. Neela let out a giggle to Ray's question.

"Um, undress I should say." replied the receptionist, trying to hold back her own giggles. She walked off, and left Ray and Neela in front of the changing rooms.

"I can't believe you are making me do this." Ray told Neela.

"Hey, if you can play guitar in your boxers, why can't you get into a towel for a massage?"

Ray took a deep breath as he thought about Neela's challenge. "Fine." He stepped into his changing room, closed the door, and began to undress. Neela did the same, in her changing room.

After a few minutes, Neela walked into the massage room to find Ray already sitting on his bed. Neela was distracted by his uncovered abs. She never notice how physically fit he was before. She looked down before Ray could notice her staring, and began to climb onto her massage bed in nothing but a white towel, that hugged her curves. Ray noticed this beauty and her innocence. As she sat down, Ray noticed something on her right leg.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What's what?" asked Neela as she pulled the towel over her leg to cover it up.

"The scar on your right leg."

"Oh, that. It's -it's nothing."

"Neela.."

"Ray. I don't want to talk about it." Neela replied coldly.

After about 15 minutes of awkward silence Neela spoke up. "I got it when I was twelve."

"The scar?" asked Ray.

"Yeah. I was cooking in the kitchen, and I reached over the stove to get something. My pants caught on fire, so I did something stupid. I pulled my pants off, and the skin came off with it."

"It wasn't stupid. You were twelve, you didn't know what to do." replied Ray to Neela's story."

"I should have known better. Anyway, doctors said my leg was messed up, and I might not be able to walk normally again. But over time, it healed, and left a disgusting scar. That's why I never wear shorts, or anything short."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything?"

"Just sorry that it happened to you. But, you shouldn't let that stop you from wearing what you want to wear, or doing what you want to do. It's just a scar."

"Just a scar? You don't know what it's like. I had to wear shorts under my gym skirt at school, and all the kids would laugh. Do you know what it's like to be the loser?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Right how. How would you know, Mr. 'I-sleep-with-a-different-girl-every-night-because-I'm-so-cool'?"

"When I was younger, I was pretty tall for my age. I mean I was like twice the height of all the girls. Everybody thought I was a freak. I mean the girls would just avoid me, and the guys, they were just so intimidated by me. I didn't really have any friends. And that's why I started listening to punk music, and became Mr. Rock Star."

"Sorry." whispered Neela, realizing she was wrong in judging Ray.

"Hey, it's in the past. What's more important is where is the masseuse?".

Just as Ray asked, two men walked in. Ray and Neela gave each other an odd look at the cosmic timing of Ray's question.

"Ok, Ray?" asked the first man. Ray nodded his head. "My name is Josh, and I'll be your masseuse."

"Wa- Wait. Um, is there anyway I could request a girl masseuse?" asked Ray, obviously embarrassed.

"Sorry, Me and Craig are the only two people on duty tonight."

Ray looked at Neela, and then decided to agree. Ray and Neela lied down as their masseuses worked their magic. After about half an hour, Ray and Neela left the room to get dressed. As Neela walked out of her changing room, she saw Ray waiting for her.

"So," began Neela. "Was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

"Surprisingly no. It felt a bit weird at first, but all my muscles are a lot looser now."

Neela giggled a bit. "I have a confession to make. I lied. I don't go here all the time. This was actually my first time here."

"What? You mean I did all that for nothing?"

"Well," Neela began to defend herself," you can't say it was for nothing. You said it yourself, you feel better now."

"I guess your right." Ray gave in. The two stood still for a moment before Ray talked again. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" Ray didn't want this night to end. He was having such a great time getting to know his roommate. In fact, she wasn't just his roommate anymore. Tonight, she became his friend.

"I'd like that." replied Neela, having the same thoughts as Ray. She was surprised at how comforting Ray is. He stood up for her at the bar, and he wasn't grossed out by her scar. He seemed to actually understand her pain.

The two walked out of the spa and got into Ray's car. The two began to drive to a restaurant. Neela tried to make small talk with Ray on their ride.

"So, how did you get into medicine? I mean, wasn't being a rock star your whole plan?"

"Well, I guess It all started when I was about 13 and broke my arm. My parents rushed me to the hospital --" Ray was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone going off. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Booty call?" joked Neela.

Ray let out a small laugh. "No, actually, it's the band. I don't really feel like practicing right now." Ray put down his cell phone in a small compartment in his car. At the sam time Ray heard Neela scream.

"Ray, look out!"

* * *

**Author's 2nd Note**: Oh, I forgot to metion this earlier. The scar mentioned on Neela's leg is an actual scar that Parminder Nagra has, and the story is based on Parminder's actual story. You can read about it on ParminderOnline. So, what do you all think about this chpater. Makes up for that long postponment? 


End file.
